Techniques relating to vehicles that employ attitude control of an inverted pendulum have been proposed in the related art. Examples of these proposed techniques include a technique relating to a vehicle including two coaxially disposed drive wheels, which is driven by sensing attitude variation of a vehicle body caused by movement in the center of gravity of a driver, a technique relating to a vehicle that moves while performing attitude control using a single spherical drive wheel, and so on (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In this case, a sensor detects balance and an operational state of the vehicle body, and the vehicle is stopped or moved by controlling an operation of a rotor.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-129435        